EVE AND DAWN
by Ivy3
Summary: Last Chapter, April 2!!! I suck at summaries! Peter has to face some of his fears and stuff, while trying to save lives. Kinda. First fic, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a KF: TLC fic, so bare with me, k? I've only seen about 12 episodes from the first season! I have no Beta Reader, though I'd love one. So if anyone wants email me.  
  
EVE AND DAWN  
  
Peter Caine walked towards his car in silence.  
  
He just had a rough day at work, and all he wanted was a shower and some sleep. He looked for his keys and noticed that his hands were shaking.  
  
"Stop it!" He berated them silently.  
  
"I should be celebrating!" But he wasn't. He felt a knot tightening in his throat as he swallowed. No, he was definitely NOT celebrating. He just solved one of his toughest cases without the help of his Pop and here he was all over the place. It was one of the most grotesque murders he has ever handled. Every detail about the murder made it more and more hideous. But the murder was solved and the murderer was behind bars where he belongs.  
  
Then why is he so bugged?  
  
Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
It was the guy.  
  
When they caught up with the bastard, Peter was in the lead. He was the one that busted the guy and took him to rot in jail. But this guy.. Upset him. Some of the guy's feelings and thoughts poured over Peter like a tide exploding on the shore. Peter was taken aback by the hate, anger, pain- it was so.intense. Until at a certain point he wasn't sure if it was the guy's emotions or his. And that was the scary part.  
  
Peter shook his head ordering those thoughts away. He hadn't told his Pop about all this, how could he? How could he tell the person that meant the world to him that he was like that scum? That he WAS that scum? No, he couldn't, at least yet.  
  
Peter found his keys and was about to enter his car, when new emotions swept over him.  
  
Pain, lose, hurt, anger, and rage..  
  
Peter tried to block the emotions out with no success. They were too powerful, too sharp.. Too desperate. Peter felt the desperation, the loss of hope. He knew that whoever it was, was in trouble. He noticed a flicker of something on one of the buildings. He concentrated on it until he could make out a shape, standing near the ledge. Peter immediately ran into the building and up the stairs. It wasn't such a tall building, but a fall from that height would definitely kill. Peter pushed himself further; his muscles burning and he felt his heart beat. He finally reached the last floor and went up to the roof. It was a cold night and the wind ruffled his hair and chilled his breath.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, panting, as he walked to where he saw the image.  
  
The girl jumped and turned around startled.  
  
"It's not that smart to make a jumper.. Jumpy", she said to him. She was about sixteen years old, with short, wavy brown hair and dark, intense eyes.  
  
"Why are you up here?" Peter asked, trying to think of what to do or say. He wasn't a negotiator or a specialist in suiciding; maybe he should call for backup? But he was afraid that by the time they got here it would be too late. He'd have to wig it.  
  
The girl snorted. "Committing suicide, duh. You're not a very bright cop, are you?"  
  
"How'd you know I was a cop?" Peter asked, trying to think of what to do next. How could he convince her to come down?  
  
"Any other guy that saw a person trying to jump from the roof would call the cops. Only a cop would run up the building and try and stop me", the girl shrugged, peering off the ledge.  
  
"I'm Detective Peter Caine", Peter said, trying to spark up a conversation.  
  
"Dawn Knite", the girl said, looking over at Peter.  
  
"Alright Dawn. Wanna tell me why you want to kill yourself?" Peter tried to ask casually. A little voice inside his head kept whispering to him that this whole situation was wrong. He blocked it and decided to keep her talking.  
  
"No, not really", Dawn said, taking a step closer to the edge.  
  
"Are you sure? Sometimes it helps to just talk about it"; Peter said a bit nervously.  
  
"But most of the times it doesn't", she replied, crossing her arms. "You don't want to listen. All you care about is that cop duty of yours to save lives."  
  
"That's not true", Peter said. He felt a trickle of sweat formulate on his forehead. He quickly wiped at it. "I do want to hear."  
  
"Yeah? You have some sick obsession with people's problems? It makes you feel better about  
  
Yourself? About your life? 'Oh don't complain, she has it a lot worse than you do'" Dawn said.  
  
Peter took a deep breath and slowly let it our. This was going to be difficult.  
  
"What's the matter? You're giving up on me already?" She asked, smiling. "Poor Peter."  
  
"Look, fine. Don't talk to me. Is there anyone else you can talk to? Friends? Family?"  
  
"I told you talking doesn't do squat!" Dawn shouted, very close to tears.  
  
"Whatever it is, it isn't worth it!" Peter shouted back desperately.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Dawn looked Peter intensely in the eye and took a final step back. Peter cried out her name as he rushed to her, but was too late. Dawn was already falling through the air, plummeting towards the ground at a fast speed. Peter watched hopelessly as she crashed to the ground.  
  
  
  
-END PART 1-  
  
Like? Hate? Indifferent? Any comments and reviews please post!  
  
-Ivy- 


	2. Dealing

That night Peter's dreams were haunted.  
  
The events of the past few days kept coming at him, taking over him, threatening to envelop him. It was the case, it was the killer but it kept stalling on the girl. Dawn Knite.  
  
The desperation in her eyes, the sarcastic tone, the silent cry for help- it was all there in the dream. It was like a movie that kept pausing on one moment, one phrase.  
  
"How would you know?" Dawn kept asking him, right before she would jump. What was the right answer? What should he have said? What should he have done?  
  
How would you know? How would you know? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?  
  
HOW WOULD YOU KNOW???????  
  
"Because I've been there!" Peter screamed, waking up. He sat upright in his bead, soaking in sweat.  
  
"Because I've been there", he said quietly, as he realized the answer she wanted, needed. "Because I've been there."  
  
**  
  
"Detective Caine. Detective? Peter? PETER!"  
  
Peter woke out of his reverie with a start. In front of him stood a very agitated Captain Simms.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked tiredly. It has now been a week since the incident and it still plagued his dreams.  
  
"I asked if you agree?" She said folding her arms.  
  
"Umm. Yes" he said bluffing. Truth be told- he had no idea what she was referring to.  
  
"Good. Now go home Detective and get some rest."  
  
"What?!" Peter asked, jumping from his seat.  
  
"Before hand I told you I thought you should go home. You just agreed with me. I don't want to see you coming within ten feet of this precinct. Is that understood?" Simms asked with a dangerous voice. Peter sighed and left the place, heading back to his place.  
  
"He must be doing really bad", Simms commented.  
  
"How's that?" Kermit asked curious.  
  
"He actually listened to something I said."  
  
Peter lay down on his bed thinking. He was tired and if he really tried, he might have a shot at sleep. But for some reason he felt restless, uneasy. It was as though he wanted to jump up and hit something, someone, or anything for that matter. He just wanted to get it all out of his system.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
Peter jumped a foot in the air and tried to calm his heart down.  
  
"Jesus Pop! Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack! Don't you ever knock?" He asked, sitting back on the bed.  
  
"You are troubled"; Kwai Chang Caine stated more than asked.  
  
"I'll live," Peter muttered, getting off the bed. He went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.  
  
"Do you wish to tell me?" His father asked gently.  
  
"Not really", Peter grumbled and sat down sighing. He closed his eyes and put his head between his hands. His father sat across him and observed him.  
  
"You do not sleep?" His father again stated. It always seemed to Peter that his father could read right through him. He wished it could have been the other way around.  
  
"Not really" Peter repeated tiredly.  
  
"Bad dreams?" His father inquired.  
  
Peter, feeling uncomfortable with the subject went to make himself coffee.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"If you wish to discuss it-"  
  
"You're always here and I appreciate it Pop. I.I just need to be able to handle stuff on my own, that's all." Peter said, his voice edged with a silent plea.  
  
His father merely nodded sadly. He knew he could not always help his son, always be there for him, but he wished he could. He did not want his son to handle something on his own, without him to protect him. His mind drifted back to when Peter discovered he was being followed by his father, trying to keep him out of harm's way.  
  
'Quit being my shadow!' Peter said at the time angrily. How could he understand a father's need to guard his son? To protect him?  
  
"Anything you want Pop? Not that I don't appreciate your visits", Peter asked sipping his now-made coffee.  
  
"I came to see if I could help." His father said, eyeing him intently.  
  
"I have heard of what has happened."  
  
Peter sighed and put the mug down angrily. "Damnit why can't anything that happens to me be a secret? Huh? Why is it that you have to know everything? I'm fine, ok? Quit nesting me, Peter big boy now! So what if a kid decided to end her life and she jumped? Who cares?"  
  
Though he knew his son was hurting, his son's words hurt deeply.  
  
"Apparently you do." Caine stated, crossing his arms. "I did not hear of the suicide. Your friend Kermit contacted me, asking for my help. He was afraid that a certain murder investigation was bothering you."  
  
"I said I'll be ok", Peter said angrily, looking for a way to release his rage.  
  
"But you are not now."  
  
"Look! Quit hogging my life dad! It's my life, my mistakes, all right? I can't have you holding my hand every step of the way! I survived 15 years without you, I can survive a bit apart."  
  
"What are you saying?" Caine asked confused. He did not like his son's tone of voice.  
  
"I'm saying POP, that I want you to stop getting involved with my life! Stop trying to shield me from the world! I'm saying I want some space!" Peter said desperately, laughing without mirth.  
  
"But I am your father", Caine tried to reason with him.  
  
"You weren't my father for 15 years. You can't just start from where you left off. Things change, I changed." Peter said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Caine asked, hiding the pain his son's words inflicted upon him.  
  
"Away. I gotta do some thinking" he said and left. Caine sat down slowly and rubbed his temples. Sometimes dealing with his son exhausted him. He loved him of course, but sometimes he was difficult to handle. It was as if he were a different person altogether than the young boy he was at the temple. As if his innocence was stolen and all that was left was pain. He wanted to help Peter deal with it, but he can not do so until Peter will allow him in. Caine left his son's apartment and headed back to his place. He would have to wait patiently for Peter to approach him.  
  
**  
  
Peter walked with no destination for about an hour, deep in thought, before he realized where he was. He was standing in front of the building from which Dawn Knite plummeted to her death. He could still spot a bit of dried blood around where the body touched the ground. He went closer and stared at the spot where she died, where the bones shattered. It was as if she were still here somehow, he could feel her presence. He felt something drop on his head and he looked up. There was no rain. He touched his hair with his hand and brought it closer to his nose. Beer. Peter looked up abruptly and saw a figure up on the roof. He took out his cell and called the precinct this time. He knew it would take them a while to get here, so he decided to try and stall the person, who by now was moving closer to the edge.  
  
"Not again", he muttered as he climbed back up to the roof.  
  
Peter entered the roof and was assaulted by emotions. Fear, pain, regret, guilt. He had to shake his head to see straight, it was so blinding.  
  
"Hello?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare the person. The image turned around sharply, scrutinizing the intruder. Peter gasped when he saw the young brown hair girl with deep piercing eyes.  
  
"Dawn." He whispered.  
  
  
  
-END PART 2-  
  
There is a little box below that is itching for a review!  
  
-Ivy- 


	3. Deja vu

Author's note: I'm picking the story up a few lines from last chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing it, you really made my day! This chapter will probably be less interesting than last chapter, what with that cliffhanger last chapter! LOL! Hope you like it anyway!  
  
Peter entered the roof and was assaulted by emotions. Fear, pain, regret, guilt. He had to shake his head to see straight, it was so blinding.  
  
"Hello?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare the person. The image turned around sharply, scrutinizing the intruder. Peter gasped when he saw the young brown haired girl with deep piercing eyes.  
  
"Dawn." He whispered.  
  
The girl cocked her head curiously at Peter.  
  
"No, it can't be!" Peter said, grabbing onto the wall for balance. "I saw you! I was up here when you jumped! You're dead! Stop haunting me!"  
  
A slow smile spread across her face, but did not reach her eyes. "I'm not haunting you Detective." She strained her memory. "Caine?" Peter nodded.  
  
"God the look on your face! Seeing a ghost is an understatement!" She laughed without mirth. "And I'd probably play along, but I'm afraid you'd die of shock." Here she took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right. Dawn Knite is dead and I'm not her. I'm Eve, Eve Knite. Dawn's twin sister?"  
  
Peter let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Twins", he laughed at himself, but sobered quickly.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"It's in the paper," Eve said coldly. " 'Hot shot Detective Caine unable to save a suicider'."  
  
"Oh", was all Peter could think of. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Enjoying the view", she said in a sarcastic tone that reminded him of her twin and stung.  
  
"Can you enjoy it standing further away from the ledge?" He asked her, taking a step forward.  
  
"Not the same", she said. "And I wouldn't advise you to take any more steps. Sudden movement can make a person. Jumpy."  
  
'God they're so alike!' Peter thought silently.  
  
"You've been drinking?" Peter asked, indicating the bottle of beer.  
  
"Helps numb the pain", she said quietly, taking a step closer to the ledge.  
  
"Why numb it if you're going to jump?" He asked her gently.  
  
'God! What am I doing? I don't know the first thing about negotiating with troubled suicidal teens! I mean, look what happened to Dawn..'  
  
"Wow, you are a Detective, aren't you?" She asked laughing. "Maybe if I get drunk enough it will give me the courage to jump." She peered over the ledge and examined the area bellow.  
  
"Is this where she jumped?" She asked him. "Was she standing here?"  
  
"Yes", Peter whispered, sliding a step closer. 'Almost there.'  
  
"I want it to be just right. I even get the same cop trying to get me to come down." She muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"You want what to be just right?" Peter asked, determined to save her this time, to keep her busy until the real negotiators get here.  
  
"My death", she said flatly. "Me and my sis' were. Close. Sometimes we could get vibes from the other, know what's happening with the other. It was like we were connected, like we shared a bond or  
  
something, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know", Peter mumbled without thinking.  
  
She looked at him curiously, taking her eyes off the ledge. "How?"  
  
"Me and my Pop, we also have that going for us", Peter said, feeling a bit guilty at the moment for the way he acted earlier. Eve looked bored again and she decided that the view from the ledge was more interesting.  
  
"If I do it just right.. Maybe we'll somehow meet. Maybe we'll combine or something. All I know is that I can't live without her", she turned now with determination to Peter. "She was like my second half! She made me complete; she was the Ying to my Yang and all that crap! She made life bearable and now she left me all alone in the cold! I can't take it anymore! Not without her!"  
  
"I know it hurts right now, but believe me it will get better. Slowly life will start to look up and you'll realize it wasn't worth killing yourself for." Peter said evenly.  
  
"How would you know?" Eve asked him, shaking her head. She turned towards the ledge. It was the same voice from his dreams, beckoning for an answer, pleading.  
  
How would you know? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW???  
  
"Because I've been there!" Peter shouted, trying to quiet the voice down. Eve lost her balance for a moment, but soon regained it. Peter smiled, as he finally understood.  
  
"Because I've been there", he said to her. "Because I know what it feels like to lose it all and to feel like life isn't worth living. Because I was there on that ledge once, because I wanted to kill myself too!" He said to her, taking a final step forward. He sat on the ledge next to her, trying not to look down.  
  
"But I didn't kill myself, I gave life a second chance and it changed my life forever." He completed, staring into her eyes.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" She asked curiously, but he could feel the desperation in her voice. She needed something to hold on to.  
  
"A man", Peter smiled at the memory. "He changed my life. Gave me hope, meaning. If it wasn't for him.." He let the sentence hang. Eve sat down on the ledge as well.  
  
"Why did you want to kill yourself?" She asked him gently, asking him to open up.  
  
"When I was a kid, I grew up with my dad at a. Place", he said fondly. "It was like home to me. One day that place was destroyed and I lost my father. We also shared that bond and suddenly I was alone in the world. I was only 12 at the time and I didn't know what the hell to do. I went to an orphanage, but I felt. Lost. I was confused, in pain. I felt like I couldn't take the rain much longer", he said, remembering his child-hood phrase. "And I wanted to end it all. I don't know why, maybe I thought I'd be with him or something, all I knew is that at the time it made sense. But then, I met Paul." He smiled. "He was different and he gave my life meaning, hell he even adopted me! If I wouldn't have met him I would have killed myself back then."  
  
Eve nodded her head.  
  
"I feel the exact same way. It's like life will never be the same without her, you know? Like it's not worth it."  
  
"I know", Peter said gently. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"But it will get better. It will never be like before, I know, but it will be better than now. You'll find new stuff to live for and you'll learn to live again." Peter said. Eve turned away, not so sure.  
  
"You wanna tell me why you want to kill yourself? Why Dawn killed herself?" Peter probed gently.  
  
Eve looked at him unsure.  
  
"Hey, I just told you my life story." Peter said smiling. "The least you can do is tell me yours."  
  
Eve nodded solemnly and took a deep breath. "Well, where should I start? Oh I know! Once upon a time, there were two twin sisters. Now these little girls had a home, food, cloths- the works. But the only problem is, their mom's a drunk and their dad beats the crap out of them."  
  
Peter felt a chill run through his body and he wondered if it was his reaction or hers. He nodded for her to go on.  
  
"At first it was just a slap here when we didn't behave, slap there when we disappointed him. There was a reason and as long as we stuck to the rules, we were out of the woods. But when we were about ten, it got worse. He'd start hitting us and punching us and kicking us for no reason. If we cried, it got worse, if we begged it got worse if we talked it got worse.  
  
"And you know what our precious mom did?" Eve laughed miserably. "She'd tell him: 'not in the face! You don't want people to notice it!'". That was till we were about thirteen. We'd take the blows, mainly because we had each other. We became closer; we'd talk only to each other, afraid that it would slip around others. When we were thirteen, I noticed that she'd stay away from me as well. It was as if she was blocking me out with a brick wall. I asked her what's going on, but she never said a word. He'd keep hitting us of course, but it was. Different somehow. About a week before Dawn killed herself, I found out. She was in so much pain that she couldn't take it any longer. She told me what he was doing to her behind close doors." Eve paused. "Stuff a father shouldn't do to a daughter."  
  
Peter tried hard to control himself. He felt the rage boiling inside of him, but he said nothing.  
  
"I asked her why he only did her and you know what she said?" Eve asked Peter, her eyes filled with tears. "She said it was because she convinced him she was both of us. Once she would be Dawn, then she would be Eve and he couldn't tell. She protected me from that bastard all this time", Eve shook her head. "I told her we would run away, we'd go some place were he'd never find us. I thought that she agreed, but apparently she didn't. After she killed herself I left. I couldn't stand it any longer, couldn't stand HIM. I tried to get by on my own, but."  
  
"But you miss her", Peter finished.  
  
Eve nodded, swallowing her tears. "Wow. I came here to escape my life and I end up spilling my guts to a stranger. Are you sure you're not a priest or something?"  
  
Peter thought of his father again. Maybe he could help her.  
  
"No, but I know one I think that could help you." He finished and extended a hand to her. Eve hesitated a moment before taking it, as Peter escorted her down.  
  
"I guess you're my 'Paul', huh?" She asked him, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"God forbid. Luckily, there's only one Paul and he's taken", he smiled at her. "But I can be your 'Peter'."  
  
"Lucky me", Eve smiled. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To my dad's", Peter said flatly.  
  
"Your foster dad?" Eve asked confused.  
  
"No, my real dad."  
  
"I thought you said he was dead."  
  
"I thought so too, it's a long story."  
  
  
  
-END PART 3-  
  
What do you think?  
  
-Ivy- 


	4. new start

Peter and Eve were half way down the street when Chief Strenlich stopped them.  
  
"Caine, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Walking Eve here, why?" Peter asked lightly.  
  
"Because this kid just tried to jump off a roof, because she needs help and because the captain told you to leave the cop business to us!"  
  
"No, Captain Simms said to stay clear of the building", Peter smiled. "I was. I just happened to walk by when I noticed a friend having a drink on the roof." He smiled at Eve reassuringly.  
  
"A friend? Having a drink on the roof? Peter, did you even know this kid before today? And besides, what the hell would a teenager, who's not allowed to drink, be drinking on a roof?" He asked angrily, crossing his arms.  
  
"We bounded in a short time", Peter replied. "And about the drinking you'd have to ask her."  
  
"So she didn't try and commit suicide?" The chief asked not convinced.  
  
"I just love it when people talk to me instead of about me", Eve muttered. "And SHE has a name. It's Eve."  
  
"Alright. EVE, did you try to commit suicide?"  
  
"Why no officer, I was just enjoying the view from up there. You can see the whole city, you know? It's very pretty this time of night." She said innocently. "And as for the drinks… Give me a break! Like you didn't smoke and drink when you were MY age? Adults are so hypocritical! I bet you did drugs when you were my age too! And all I did was have a few lousy sips of beer!" Eve said angrily.  
  
"Eve, please stop before they'll throw you into a cell." Peter said sternly, but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the chief blushing.  
  
"Alright kid. I'll let it go this time. But if you were trying to commit suicide, you should get yourself some help. Peter, if you're not doing anything important, which I bet you're not, can you escort her home?"  
  
"Sure chief, thanks" Peter said quickly, already leaving with Eve.  
  
"You know that deal with your dad is out of this world, right?" Eve asked once they were out of  
  
earshot. "I mean it sounds so much like an action movie, rather than real life."  
  
"Tell me about it", Peter grumbled.  
  
*****  
  
"Stay outside for a moment."  
  
"Why?" Eve asked confused.  
  
"Because I need to talk to him for a moment in privacy." Peter replied agitated.  
  
"It's that fight you had before you found me, right? You need some time to patch things up?" Eve said understandingly.  
  
"I still don't know why I told you about that", Peter sighed.  
  
"Because I told you everything. There's these rules, if one person spills it, the other has to as well."  
  
"Don't tell me you have a rule book too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Just wait here." Peter said, entering his father's place.  
  
"Pop? You in here?" He asked more as an announcement of his arrival than a question. He walked into the dim lit room and found his father sitting on the floor meditating.  
  
Kwai Chang Caine was at first grateful that his son decided to approach him, but he sensed that he did not come he for himself, but for another. He opened his eyes and faced his son.  
  
"Hey", Peter said awkwardly. "Listen, about what happened back there at my apartment…"  
  
"There is no need-"  
  
"Yes there is!" Peter snapped. He paused before he regained control. "Yes there is. Look pop, it's just been some hectic few weeks, all right? Chasing the murderer around started to take its toll and then this girl committed suicide and I couldn't stop her." Peter raised his hand to silence his dad, who was about to interrupt. "And I know what you're going to say, it wasn't my fault and she chose her own path, but it doesn't matter. I'll still feel guilty. I appreciate you trying to help, but you can't always help pop. Sometimes you gotta let go and let me handle it on my own."  
  
"I understand", his father said quietly. "But that does not mean I will stop trying to help you. My help will always be there for you, should you chose to accept it."  
  
"I know and I love you for it po- dad." Peter smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "But right now, there's someone else that needs you help."  
  
"My son, always thinking of others, helping others", Caine smiled.  
  
"Yeah it's a curse," Peter smiled back. "Eve, you can come in."  
  
The moment the girl stepped gingerly into the room Caine felt the wave of intense emotions from this girl. He felt what he son meant, he felt the pain, loss, fear, anger and guilt that shattered her inner self, that clouded her path, her Chi.  
  
"Pop, I want you to meet Eve Knite, Eve this is my dad Kwai Chang Caine."  
  
Caine bowed to her, which she accepted with a curt nod of her head. It was clear that she did not trust this stranger and that respect was earned with her. She quickly glanced at Peter who nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet ya", Eve muttered half-heartedly.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you" Caine replied. Eve snorted.  
  
"Is he always a charmer?" She asked Peter with contempt.  
  
"Give him a chance, what do you got to lose?"  
  
"My sanity if he keeps up with the bowing and weird sentences." Eve retorted.  
  
"You find it weird to be respectful?" Caine asked curiously.  
  
"In this day and age, you bet." Eve said coldly. "In the streets if you're nice and polite you die first."  
  
"How would you know? You've been on the streets for about a week," Peter said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You think this is the first time I ran away? We ran away tons of times when we were kids. We'd test how long can we stay before we either die or feel like we're better off at home." She paced the room.  
  
Caine couldn't help but notice the 'we' and he looked questioningly at his son.  
  
"Her and her twin sister Dawn" Peter said reading his mind. "The suicider that I couldn't save."  
  
Caine nodded and turned back to the girl. "Why do you run from home? Is it not good there?"  
  
"That's an understatement", Eve laughed. "It's a sadistic prison, not a home. A home is a place you run to, you look for shelter at, a place where you feel safe."  
  
"And you did not feel safe there?" Caine prodded gently.  
  
"Let's just say that putting me in a cell with murderers felt more safe", Eve said placidly and stopped pacing.  
  
Caine felt that she did not want to pursue the matters further and simply said: "As long as you feel that way, you are more than welcomed to stay here."  
  
Eve looked at him curiously. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"I am very serious", Caine said. "You do not feel safe at home, so I offer you a place to stay a… Shelter."  
  
"You're whacked!" Eve laughed. "You're not afraid I'll disappear into the night after robbing you of all you belongings and money?"  
  
"I have no money and the little I do have I will share with you."  
  
"Your dad's a nut job! You should admit him to a mental institution!" Eve said to Peter.  
  
"Been there, done that" Peter laughed. "But they said he was sane."  
  
"Obviously they made a mistake" Eve smiled. "But hey, we're all crazy, right? So what if I go insane, might even be for the better."  
  
Caine bowed at her decision.  
  
Eve snorted. "Ok, a few rules: Stop bowing! It's driving me insane!"  
  
Caine bowed once more smiling.  
  
"Rule #2: I don't do this whole 'what's mine is yours' shit. My stuff I keep to myself, kapeesh?"  
  
"Wow, she's living with you and already she's making demands. Sounds like a marriage" Peter commented.  
  
"I think that's all for now. Oh and I don't think I want this healing my soul business, ok?" Eve asked. Though she said it smiling there was a hidden plea in her voice. She was not ready to open up to him, to let the pain in again. Caine nodded, telling himself that when the time is right she will allow him to help her.  
  
'And so will Peter' he thought to himself. 'Patience Kwai Chang Caine. You cannot force the healing upon them. When they are ready to face the pain and be whole again, you may help them.'  
  
Caine couldn't help but notice an attitude resemblance in the two. They preferred to take on all the pain in the world and hide behind sarcasm. He also noted that he was the only person she seemed to trust. He wondered what transpired between the two of them.  
  
"I have a question", Eve said, raising her hand in mockery. "Is there food somewhere? Because I haven't eaten since yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, I know this place down the street, pretty good digs, you coming pop?" Peter asked, ready to leave.  
  
"No, I think I will stay and meditate for a little while. I will see the two of you later." Caine said sitting down.  
  
"You sure?" Peter asked disappointed. "I promise you no hotdogs."  
  
"Yes I am quite sure" Caine laughed. "Do not concern yourselves with me."  
  
"You heard the man"; Eve said tucking on Peter's shirt. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Right", Peter said, still eyeing his father. "We'll be right back."  
  
"And I will be waiting here."  
  
  
  
-END PART 4-  
  
Ok, so I'm guessing I'll be ending this story soon. I just have to make her open up to Caine and maybe Peter as well. If people really like Eve and want me to keep writing stories with her, you can let me know in your reviews, or write to me. You can even send me ideas and I might use them.  
  
So these reviews are crucial! They very may be the deciding factor on these stories! So review please!  
  
-Ivy- 


	5. Soulful Eyes

"Let me get this straight, your parents named you Eve and Dawn? And your last name is Night?" Peter asked incredulously, chuckling softly.  
  
"Knite, as in K-N-I-T-E, not Night. But yeah." Eve agreed.  
  
"Twins named Eve and Dawn…. Very fitting actually, like Ying and Yang."  
  
"Gee, I'm glad you approve", Eve laughed. "Rumor has it I was born a minute before midnight and Dawn was born a minute after", Eve explained. She bit into her hamburger and chewed thoughtfully. "You have got to talk to your dad, you know."  
  
Peter looked at her, mildly surprised. "Oh yeah? Well so do you." He popped the last of his fries into his mouth, eyeing her carefully.  
  
"I'm not ready to... to talk yet." Eve said nervously, looking down at her food.  
  
"You talked to me, didn't you?" Peter asked curiously.  
  
"You're different. You're like me in a way. Your dad is so weird…" Eve trailed off shivering. Peter felt slight amusement at her remark.  
  
"He's good at what he does", he said carefully.  
  
"Yeah? So why don't you let him heal your heart?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Peter felt that familiar pang of hurt and sadness in his heart. "Because I want what he can't give me", he whispered.  
  
"What's that?" Eve asked.  
  
"Love", Peter said sadly  
  
***  
  
"You are troubled my friend."  
  
Kwai Chang Caine sighed and rose to greet his old friend. Though Lo Si's age was not known, his wisdom was unquestionable.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About Peter?"  
  
"Who else?" Caine shrugged tiredly.  
  
"When was the last time you slept, my friend?" The Ancient one asked concerned. Caine turned to him, his eyes filled with pain.  
  
"Peter has not slept for ages. His demons torment and disturb his sleep, yet he will not allow me to cure him of them… I feel so…" He brought his hands up to his face. "So hopeless."  
  
"It is a hard job, being a parent", Lo Si agreed. "The hardest task is to let go."  
  
"How can I? His heart is only so much wide, yet he insists to take on others' suffering, to fill his heart with grief and pain and guilt."  
  
"A burden one must carry alone", Lo Si said sadly.  
  
"I merely wish to lighten the burden, why is he shutting me out?" Caine asked heart broken.  
  
Lo Si rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He is a grown man. We each chose to deal with life in our own unique way. Though his seems to be a heritage."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Caine, not too keen of being accused of something.  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to your son of your worries? Of *your* fears? Of *your* demons?" Lo Si asked gently.  
  
Caine felt resentment rise inside of him. "It is not the same."  
  
"Is it not?" Lo Si asked confused.  
  
"No" Caine said angrily. "A child should be able to tell his parents anything, to tell ME anything-"  
  
"How must he learn if you do not do the same in return? It is your example that he is following. Have you not noticed all he wishes to do is please you? He feels you would be ashamed of him, of his feelings because you show none!"  
  
Caine seemed taken aback. "Does he really feel that I am not proud of him?"  
  
"That is a question you must ask him," Lo Si sighed.  
  
"But he will not speak with me." Caine shook his head sadly. "Is this all my fault?"  
  
"Now you are beginning to sound like Peter," Lo Si warned, taking his arm. "You cannot tell him not to do one thing and then do it. Come now, tea will help you calm down."  
  
Caine allowed his friend to escort him out, still dazed. He had to speak to Peter…  
  
**  
  
"You're wrong Peter!" Eve said, shaking her head. "He *does* love you."  
  
"How would you know? You don't even know him. You don't know me or how we are," Peter said emptily.  
  
"Believe me, I should know", Eve said annoyed.  
  
"You don't understand, you're just a kid, you don't know what you're talking about…" Peter said more to himself than her. He wondered why he allowed the conversation to get to this subject in the first place.  
  
"I don't know what I'm talking about?" She asked dangerously. "Peter, you're an ass!" She got up from the table and faced him squarely. "If anyone here knows what it's like not to be loved it would be ME! I am the one that saw it in their eyes day by day! I saw the way your dad looks at you, he's so damn proud of you! His eyes are shining so bright you wonder how the hell he's not blind!" Her rage boiled. "And if you can't see that Peter, then you're freaking blind!"  
  
She said and left the restaurant angrily, trying to hide her tears.  
  
Peter sat there a few minutes, trying to figure out what just happened. Her words seemed to have done their job, for there was doubt creeping in regarding his previous deduction. Maybe his pop did-? He got up quickly and left the restaurant, determined to find out.  
  
***  
  
The Ancient and Kwai Chang Caine sat at the counter in their favorite coffeehouse, sipping their tea. The place had a certain relaxing environment that helped wash away worries.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and Peter came tumbling in. He stopped short as he saw his dad looking at him. Kwai Chang Caine noted with surprise the desperate face of his son.  
  
"Ahh, you see my friend?" Lo Si said amiably. "He has come. Will you refuse him access to your soul?"  
  
"No" Caine shook his head steadily.  
  
"Then you will both heal." He said and left.  
  
Peter walked over nervously to his father. "Hey pop, got a minute?" Peter asked, looking down at his feet.  
  
"For you my son, always" Caine tried to convey all of his love and pride in that short sentence and decided that he couldn't.  
  
"Pop, I need to know something…" Peter started, afraid of the answer. "Do you… Are you…?"  
  
"Do I love you?" Caine asked. "Am I proud of you?"  
  
Peter dropped his head. "Forget I asked."  
  
"No, I will not forget. I love you my son, more than my own life. Perhaps I did not stress this enough, but I will now." He said decisively, stroking his son's cheek. "You are my light and joy, when I thought I lost you back at the temple, I was crushed. I lost more than just a son, I lost part of my soul."  
  
Peter looked up at his father, his face stained by tears.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that father." Caine rose and embraced his son in a tight hug.  
  
"I am so sorry my son." He released his hold on Peter and smiled proudly at him. "The day you were born was the proudest day of my life, it does not matter what you do or what path you take, I will still be your father and I will always love you. Your heart is filled with so much love… You take in the good as well as the bad. You wish to heal the world… But in the process you wound your heart."  
  
"I could say the same for you", Peter whispered, looking away. "Pop, you can't just expect me to open up and spill my guts out to you."  
  
"No, I cannot" Caine shook his head. "All I want is to help heal you, to make you whole again."  
  
"Shaolin all the way, huh?" Peter asked sadly.  
  
"You think I wish to do this because I am a priest?" Caine asked bewildered. "I am your father, Peter! I want to help you be whole because I love you!"  
  
Peter's heart sang as he heard those magical words.  
  
Caine put his arm around Peter's shoulder and escorted him outside. "Tell me what is troubling you, my son and in return I will tell you my demons as well."  
  
-End part 5- 


	6. A much needed talk and conclusion

The entire way back the two spoke of their fears and demons. Peter told his father about his fear of abandonment, fear of being alone- of his father walking out on him and never coming back, the constant fear of failure and never living up to his father's reputation.  
  
Caine spoke to his son of his own fear of losing his son while he was doing police work- while he could have saved him, fear that his own past; mistakes and sins will affect Peter, but most importantly he spoke of being empty. Ever since the temple was destroyed, he felt a void in him- growing with each passing day that devours any joy or happiness in his life. An empty shelled life, which was made complete again with the return of his son, but not like it was before. He failed his son in the temple and Peter suffered the consequences of his failure. His constant fear that his son does not want him in his life and there's no place for him, pushed to the corner to watch but not participate and feel bitterness towards those that robbed him of his father role in those crucial years.  
  
"I have accepted that another has been called 'father' by you," Caine said at his apartment, as the two sat on the floor to finish their talk. "But it still clutches at my heart that I could not be there for you, that I was not the one you turned to, but a stranger. That that stranger knows more about this Peter Caine than I ever will, no matter how long I study you. He was there at those crucial years, I was not. And not a day goes by that I do not wish it would have been different."  
  
Peter listened to his father's confession with great attentiveness. It shocked him to find out that his father was human after all and could feel such mundane emotions such as envious and anger. The Caine he knew these years barely shrugged to show emotions, this…. This statement was more than Peter thought was in the man. It just proved how little they knew each other and how far apart they grew. It also said something about Caine's style- to repress any sign of emotion out in public and bury it all inside.  
  
"Wow, pop," Peter shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe how human you are."  
  
Caine couldn't help but laugh at his son's statement, remembering how he always compared him to a Super hero. "I am but a human being, like any other," he said, waving with his hands to emphasize. "I hurt, I bleed, I feel and I cry, just like any man."  
  
"But that's just it," Peter argued. "You're not a man, you're Shaolin."  
  
"Shaolin is a way of life, my son," Caine preached. "Not a race. We eat and drink water to sustain life; we yearn like anyone else. We are all humans, but spiritually at peace- that reflects on our behavior. Perhaps it is that, which makes us seem…Invincible? Powerful? True power comes from within any man, only those that recognize and focus on it can find it. But the seed is in us all. I merely found my seed."  
  
"And that's another thing that ticks me off," Peter went on, on a roll. "That… That nobility and modesty is driving me crazy!" At Caine's raised eyebrow, Peter went on. "I mean, you're so weird in that sense. It's unnatural to be so damn…So humble and benign! It makes you look strange, like you're not ordinary and you're beyond our sinful reach. We'll never be like you. I'll never be like you."  
  
"I do not want you to be like me," Caine shook his head. "I wish for you to carve your own path on your own road, not follow my example."  
  
"But how else will I understand you? How else am I supposed to talk to you? We're in two different worlds. You're so high and spiritual, and I'm down here in the mud."  
  
"You think you are the only one who is struggling? I too at times find myself lost, confused and shattered. Maybe…" Caine eyed his son carefully. "Maybe we can attempt to- to heal one another?"  
  
"Maybe," Peter agreed doubtfully.  
  
Caine smiled pleased. "Perhaps we could begin with this case you have been working on? This murder case that has upset you?"  
  
Peter thought about it long and hard before sighing and nodding.  
  
"What has upset you about this case?" Caine asked gently, edging closer to his son.  
  
"It's just…. It's silly, po- dad." Peter said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Silly things do not prevent us from sleeping and invade our dreams," Caine said shaking his head. "You do not think it is silly, you are afraid I will find it silly. But I can assure you, I will not. Whatever is real for you is real for me. Like the dragon under your bed as a child; you felt it was real and so I felt so as well, until you learned it was not."  
  
"Right," Peter said not convinced. "Well… I was chasing this suspect, right? And all of a sudden I… I could feel his feelings. I felt anger, hate and a lot of other stuff. Pretty soon I couldn't tell if I was the one feeling it or him." Peter shut his eyes to avoid relieving the memory. "It scared the living hell out of me."  
  
"Why should it?" Caine asked understandingly. "He is a human being-"  
  
"He's a monster," Peter argued.  
  
"Yet we were all born human, not monsters. He has the same emotions we all have, but his are more intense, stronger, more emphasized."  
  
"It still creeps me out to think I could be in his head. It was like I was him." Peter said, shaking slightly. His father put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Your Shaolin powers are strong, even if they are not channeled correctly or with intent," Caine said in wonder and with pride.  
  
"Is there any way to undo it?" Peter asked, already guessing the answer.  
  
Caine looked slightly pained. "No, I fear there is not. Once you have opened up your Chi and inner eye and discovered it, you cannot block it. But why do you wish to do so?"  
  
"Because I'm not a priest," Peter said somewhat saddened. He always thought his father disapproved of that.  
  
"But can it not help you in your work as a cop?" Caine argued.  
  
"Oh yeah, just what I need in the middle of a chase after a murder suspect, flashes and to be overwhelmed by his feelings. No thank you."  
  
"It will not always be that way," Caine explained. "I too, felt that it was a burden when I first chose this path. But with proper training you can focus it better and it will help you and not overwhelm you. You will be able to control it, if you allow me to help you."  
  
"You?" Peter asked surprised. "You also felt that this was… Too much?"  
  
"Yes," Caine laughed. "As I'm sure even the great Shaolin masters felt when they started. It is not easy dealing with something strange and unknown to us. I will help you and teach you, if you are willing."  
  
"That's another thing," Peter said dejectedly. "Why do you have to teach me? Can't you just love me and be proud of me?" He realized he sounded like a little kid, but he didn't care.  
  
"All parents wish to pass their wisdom to their children," Caine said frowning. "Did Paul not do the same?"  
  
"His wisdom helped me survive," Peter said.  
  
"Shaolin wisdom helps you live a better and fuller life," Caine retorted.  
  
"What's wrong with my life as it is?" Peter asked hurt.  
  
Caine sighed. "You are broken and empty, is that truly how you wish to live? That is not living, it is breathing. If you cannot enjoy the world around you, your life is… sad."  
  
"What exactly is there to enjoy?" Peter retorted. "Corruption is everywhere, people don't care about others- only about themselves, kids are living on the streets and dying way too young."  
  
"That is where we come in." Caine said, getting up. "I help mend their souls, you help mend the world, making it a safer place to live in."  
  
Peter didn't know what to say to that and so he simply stood, feeling awed. "Your turn," he finally said with a grin. "It's time to heal your soul."  
  
***  
  
The two talked for hours, until it was very late. Both felt that it was a productive evening and they gained much from it. Peter was about to head back to his apartment light-hearted, when he noticed a note on the side table addressed to his dad.  
  
"Hey pop," he called. "There's something here for you." Caine went over and opened it, reading it silently. The pain in his eyes was evident, as he handed it back to Peter to read.  
  
Dear Caine,  
  
When you read this letter I'll be long gone, don't try to find me. I'll probably be in another city or something. I don't know why I'm writing this, I guess you showed this street kid so much respect she decided to show you some in return.  
  
You might have noticed by now, that my bag and stuff are out of your place. I appreciate you letting me stay there, but I can't. What you offer I'm not ready to accept, so my living there will just be a waste of your precious time, which would be better served helping others.  
  
Speaking of which, if you haven't already I'd suggest you talk to that son of yours, he's carrying around a heavy weight on his shoulders. Peter; if you're reading this- LIGHTEN UP! The world won't be a better place if you mope around for every bad you couldn't fix; think about all the good you CAN fix! Compare all the good you've done to all the bad you couldn't prevent, I guarantee you've done more good.  
  
I hope you guys open up to each other, there's nothing that ticks me off more than people who love each other, but won't get close because they are afraid of getting hurt. I think you hurt yourselves more this way.  
  
I meant only to write a short 'sorry and bye' but it looks like it got a bit too long. I hate long letters that have absolutely no point, so I'll finish off now. Just one more thing:  
  
Thank you Peter, for saving my life, though it wasn't worth saving. I can't promise I'll do something to make it worth it, but I will try. I hope I'll be able to do as much good and help as many people as you two do, but I highly doubt I'll make it, you're in a league of your own boys!  
  
Who knows, I might see you guys around,  
  
Eve  
  
Peter stared at the letter shocked. He forgot all about her! One look at his father told him Caine had done the same.  
  
"I guess we couldn't help her," Peter muttered, putting the letter down.  
  
"Perhaps she wasn't the one needing help," Caine said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused. "She's one messed up girl carrying a guilt cargo the size of an elephant, who has been beaten up and probably never felt loved."  
  
"Yes," Caine agreed sadly. "She is. We are not whole, yet in helping others, we feel more whole. Maybe by helping us, she helped herself somewhat."  
  
"Maybe," Peter said doubtfully. "She managed to bring two stubborn men together," he smiled at his father playfully. "But I wish we could have helped her."  
  
"We might yet," Caine shrugged, squishing some herbs together. "Her day is not over yet. Our paths may very well cross once more."  
  
Peter shrugged, not quite feeling as secure. "G'night pop," he said as he walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Good night, my son," Caine whispered after him. He stopped what he was doing when he noticed something on the counter that was not his or his son's. He picked it up and examined it. It was a necklace with a caged emerald in it, on the back in initials: E.K. Eve Knite. Caine looked at it with wonder, before storing it away in a draw for safekeeping, waiting for the owner to come and claim it back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
I wasn't sure where I was going with this, so I decided until I get inspired to end it here. I wrote a different fic, which I liked (and those who know me know I rarely like things I write) called "A Verse I Life" and I'm working on a new one soon. Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Ivy 


End file.
